1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device which allows a child to sing along with a first recording on the device thereby creating a second recording which is then played back.
2. Description of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Bath time for children can be a trying experience for an adult unless the child is provided with numerous distractions in the form of toys or games. A waterproof radio is one common way parents or adults try to distract the child. Conventional bath toys like rubber duckies or the like may also be used, and several bag-like holders exist which conveniently store such toys between baths while at the same time allowing the toys to dry to prevent mildew or the like.
Similarly, stuffed toys such as TEDDY RUXPIN.TM., play recordings and allow children to read along with the recited recording. Similarly, some stuffed toys will record a child's voice and play back the recording.
To date, the aforementioned toys have not played a first recording and allowed a child to record his voice with the first recording to thereby create a second recording which is then played back for the child. Similarly, there has not existed a device which would perform said function while allowing use in a water prone environment such as a bath tub, shower or the like.
Thus with the above felt needs in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a toy which plays a first recording and invites a child to sing or speak along with the first recording to create a second recording which is subsequently played back for the child to hear.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a device which allows safe playing and recording in a water prone environment such as a tub or shower.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a device which includes a pouch for the storage of toys or other items, such as between baths.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a device with two waterproof speakers.
It is another objective to provide a method of entertaining children with such a device.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.